Many applications generate user interfaces that include various user interface items (e.g., buttons, menu items, selection controls, etc.), background colors and/or images, and content display areas (e.g., an image editing pane, a video playback pane, etc.). These various user interface component may include black and white sections, grayscale sections, and colored sections that span a range of color saturation values.
In many cases, an application user may wish to adjust the display of the user interface generated by the application. For instance, a user may wish to adjust the brightness or contrast of the display based on ambient lighting conditions, personal preferences, etc. In some cases, while a user wishes to change the display settings of particular user interface items such that certain features or aspects of the user interface items may provide better visibility to the user, the user does not wish to affect the display of any content display areas. Current applications do not allow a user to easily adjust the display of user interface items without affecting the display of any content that may be included in a content display area of the user interface.
In addition, a user may wish to adjust the display of various user interface items such that dark or dully-colored user interface items are affected more than brightly-colored or black and white user interface items. Typically, applications that allow display adjustments affect all areas of the user interface equally.
Thus, there is a need for a display adjustment system that allows a user to change user interface display settings without affecting the display settings of any content display areas included in the user interface. In addition, there is a need for a display adjustment control that treats brightly-colored user interface items differently than dully-colored or grayscale user interface items. Furthermore, the display adjustment system must efficiently generate, and/or retrieve from storage, the various user interface items when changes in the display settings occur.